The stars may dim but on that day
by geminian99
Summary: A fluffy, oneshot of their wedding day. This is it for them. Forever and for always. Everything he needs is in his arms and this is what life is all about.


She was tired…It had been a long day…One that she would remember forever…Today was the day she stood on a beach and promised t

She was tired…It had been a long day…One that she would remember forever…Today was the day she stood on a beach and promised to love Nathan – forever. Driving home – their home – everything felt right. Despite them being only sixteen, she had never felt so…perfect was the best word. He parked and got out and opened her door for her. Together they walked up the steps. They stopped in front of the door for a moment. That was when it hit her. She was MARRIED. As in forever. But it still felt right…They just stood there for a moment. Both lost in their own thoughts. Then his head clearing, Nathan suddenly swooped down and without a warning lifted her up until her arms were around him and her face was inches from his. He smiled shyly at her and she was glad that she didn't need her knees to support her. She returned the smile without inhibitions and her eyes conveyed everything she wanted to say to him. Slowly he pushed open the door and both of them gasped. There were purple flowers everywhere. Covering every available surface. There must have been atleast a million. 'So that's why Brooke disappeared an hour early.'

'Remind never to complain about her obsessive compulsive disorder again' laughed Nathan.

He climbed the steps to their bedroom which was filled with yet more purple flowers…this time with a few candles thrown in and set her down gently. 'Welcome home' he murmured against her ear.

She smiled up at him and laced her fingers with his. 'Thank you.' She smiled happily and looked around leaning her head against his chest while his hands snaked around her lower back and held her tightly. They could have stood like that forever. After awhile she looked up and placing a hand on his cheek said 'Will you dance with me?' Smiling he walked over to the stereo and put on some soft instrumental music. And then they danced. There was nothing to interrupt them. They had nowhere to be. After awhile she pulled back. Brushing her fingers softly against the back of his neck, she kissed him softly. For awhile they were content simply to let their lips glide against each other. When it began to get more passionate, she pulled back. 'I'd like to have a bath if that's ok with you.' She could have told him she wanted to set the apartment on fire and he wouldn't have protested. He hesitated as he didn't want to push her. Sensing his hesitation immediately, she smiled and added 'And I was kinda hoping youd join me'. Smiling broadly he kissed her again before slipping her straps off her shoulders and letting the white sheath pool at her feet. She slowly took off his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt, taking her time over each button. He groaned quietly when he noticed her white lacy underwear. She smiled against his lips and began removing his trousers and then finally, his boxers. He took her small hand marveling at its softness and led her into the bathroom. He set her down on the edge of the tub while he began to run their bath. As they waited for it to fill, she took one of his hands between both of hers and began to rub it gently. 'I promise to never take you for granted and to be completely honest with you' she said so softly that he could barely hear her. Leaning in, he whispered softly 'And I promise to love you and protect you, put your needs before mine and to chase your demons away.' Their bath was ready and with his eyes he asked for permission to unclasp her bra and slide it off and then to slowly lower her lacy underwear. She nodded slightly and that was all the encouragement he needed. He raised her so she was standing and slid off her bra and panties. As she stood there and he took in all of her for the first time he couldn't help but feel like the air had been taken out of his lungs. She was gorgeous. Noticing that she was looking everywhere but at him he raised her chin until she had no option but to look straight at him. 'You are beautiful' he said sincerely and she coloured slightly. He gently lowered her into the water and then got in behind her so her back was against his chest…For awhile they simply enjoyed each others company as they took turns washing each other. As the water got cold he helped her out and then got out himself and quickly wrapped a towel around her and took one for himself. He took her hand and they walked back to their bedroom 'We don't have to if your not ready. I'l wait as long as I have to' he said quietly. She looked up at him and knew that he meant it and that removed any last doubts she might have had. 'I want to, Nathan' she responded sincerely. 'I'm ready'. Sitting down at the foot of the bed, she leaned back and inched her way up until her head was resting on a pillow against the headboard. He settled himself next to her so that she was partially covering him and took her face in his rough hands and began dropping feather light kisses over every part of her face. She let him for a moment and then raised her lips to his and they kissed. It started out slowly but soon grew passionate as their tongues wrestled for control. Gently Nathan flipped her over so that she was on her back and he was covering her. He began kissing his way from her collarbone to her toes and back up again, taking care to inventory every curve and valley on his way. She simply lay there enjoying the feelings that were coursing through her and growing stronger every minute. When she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled him up and kissed him passionately. He slid one of his hands between them and began to gently knead her right breast. As she began to respond to his touch, he shifted his head to her other breast and began kissing her in concentric circles while his other hand continued its work. 'God Nathan' she muttered as she was rocked by increasingly strong waves of pleasure as she began to wonder why she had waited so long. Soon she felt she like she couldn't handle it anymore and her breath began to grow shallow. But she was determined to last as long as she could so she closed her eyes and allowed the feeling to consume her. Seeing her like that turned him on and he moved his head further south until he inserted his tongue into her already wet folds and began flicking the hard bundle of nerves repeatedly. Her breath was coming in short bursts and she moaned as she struggled to control her feelings. He could sense that she was close and he lifted his head and told her that he loved her, while massaging her pelvis gently. That was enough to send her over the edge and he smiled as he waited patiently for her to return to her senses. Once she was able to think clearly, she smiled shyly. 'That was…I cant even describe it…Amazing doesn't even come close…I love you so much…Thank you for loving me back' He grew even more aroused if possible by that 'My pleasure, Mrs Scott' he answered and she smiled broadly at being called that for the first time. It was her turn. She began to pepper his chest and stomach with kisses. She then slowly moved her hand down his length until it reached its destination and as she began to slowly move her hands up and down, wondering if she was doing it right or if she should stop. The look on his face quickly dispelled any doubts she had and she began moving her hands faster as he struggled to keep his eyes on hers. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and looking deep into her he began to gently enter her. One of his hands was in hers while the other held was behind her head and his wait was on his forearms. A single tear rolled down her eye and he immediately stopped at the look of pain that was contorting her delicate features. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…maybe we should-' she cut him off with a kiss as she smiled softly. 'No. I want you to continue.' 'Are you sure' he asked as she nodded and he held her hand even more tightly. 'Squeeze my hand if it hurts, ok?' He told her and she nodded as he resumed even more gently than before. Twice more he had to stop as adjusted to him though she soon began to respond, moving her hips gently. He began to thrust into her harder as she began to let out soft moans of pleasure. Each one drove him closer to the edge and looking into her eyes, they came together. The fireworks seemed to last forever as she arched under him and gripped his back tightly, her nails marking her territory on his back. When they regained control of their senses he gently lowered her back onto the bed and kissed her gently. Lowering himself on the bed next to her, he moved her so she was nestled into his side, his arm supporting her while the other rubbed her arm gently. She looked up at him and smiled a smile of pure contentment and peace. This was how it was meant to be. She could see the same sentiment reflected in his eyes. No words were needed and as they slowly fell asleep in each others arms, she heard a soft 'I love you'.

She sighed happily

'Forever and for always'

Tell me if you liked it and I'l add some more 


End file.
